Baby Luigi
Baby Luigi ist die kindliche Form von Luigi. In der Yoshi-Serie wurde Baby Luigi zweimal von Baby Bowser und Kamek gekidnappt. In diesem Spielen haben Baby Mario und Yoshi, Baby Luigi ein paar Mal gerettet. Neben der Yoshi Serie ist Baby Luigi auch in vielen Spin-Off Titeln aufgetreten. Charles Martinet leiht auch Baby Luigi seine Stimme, wie anderen zahlreichen Figuren der Pilz-Welt. In fast jedem Spiel wo Baby Mario auftaucht, ist auch Baby Luigi dabei. Er ist Baby Marios Zwillingsbruder und sie beide halten stets zusammen. Geschichte Yoshi-Serie Baby Luigi ist immer das Baby, das neben den anderen in der Yoshi-Serie entführt wird. Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island thumb|180px|Baby Luigi und Baby Mario in den Händen ihrer Eltern. Zum Beginn von Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island sollten Baby Mario und Baby Luigi von einem Storch zu ihren Eltern gebracht werden. Zeitgleich sah Kamek mit Hilfe seiner Magie heraus, dass die beiden Brüder, den Koopas eines Tages sehr gefährlich werden würden. Somit beschloss er die beiden Babys und den Storch zu entführen. Er griff den Storch im Flug an, schnappte sich versehentlich aber nur diesen und Baby Luigi. Der kleine Mario fiel bei der Aktion hinunter auf Yoshis Island . Dort landete er auf dem Rücken eines grünen Yoshis, welcher mit seinen Freunden besprach, was sie nun tun sollten. Sie kamen zu dem Entschluss, seinen Bruder Baby Mario zu helfen und den Storch zu befreien. Nach einer langen Reise durch die sechs Welten von Yoshis Island standen sie Baby Bowser - Kameks Meister und Ziehsohn - im entscheidenden Kampf gegenüber. Es gelang ihnen Baby Bowser zu besiegen und somit Baby Luigi und den Storch zu befreien. Der Storch setzte anschließend sein Vorhaben, die Babys zu ihren Eltern auszuliefern fort. Yoshi Touch & Go Im Nintendo DS Spiel, Y''oshi Touch & Go'', wurde Baby Luigi erneut entführt. Yoshi muss Eier auf die bösen Koopas schießen, um den armen Säugling zu retten. Im Multiplayer-Modus hat der zweite Spieler Baby Luigi auf den Rücken von Yoshi und kann ihn steuern. Yoshi's Island DS thumb|200px|left|Sechs der sieben Sternkinder. Baby Luigi tritt ein weiteres Mal im Spiel Yoshi's Island DS auf. Dort wurde er, wie viele andere Babys auch, von Kamek und seinen Schergen entführt. Der Storch, der Baby Mario und Baby Luigi im Vorgänger-Spiel zu ihren Eltern brachte, bemerkte dies jedoch. Er konnte Baby Mario und Baby Peach, welche ebenfalls entführt wurden, retten. Er brachte die beiden Babys zu Yoshis Eiland wo er den Yoshis die Geschehnisse erklärte. Diese beschlossen daraufhin erneut zur Rettung zu eilen, Baby Luigi und die anderen Babys sollten aus der Gefangenschaft befreit werden. Wie sich im späteren Spielverlauf herausstellt sind Bowser, Kamek und deren Schergen mit Kameks Magie in die Vergangenheit gereist um die sieben so genannten Sternenkinder zu finden. Denn die Sterne in ihren Herzen würden Bowser eine so große Macht verleihen, dass er zur Weltbeherrschung befähigt wird. Da die Bösewichter jedoch nicht wussten, welche Babys zu den Sternenkindern gehören, entführten sie jedes Baby, das sie erwischen konnten. Während die Yoshis tapfer die verschieden Welten von Yoshis Eiland durchstreiften, trafen sie nach und nach auf einige Babys, welche bei der Rettung behilflich sein wollten. Bei diesen handelt es sich um Baby Donkey Kong, Baby Wario und kurzzeitig um Baby Bowser. Nachdem die Yoshis alle Welten durchquert hatten, standen sie Koopa-König Bowser im Kampf gegenüber. Die Yoshis triumphierten jedoch, Baby Luigi und die anderen Babys waren gerettet. Baby Luigi war das einzige Baby, das (abgesehen vom Multiplayer-Modus) nicht spielbar war. 'Yoshi's New Island' In Yoshi's New Island wird die Geschichte von Baby Mario, Baby Luigi und den Yoshis auf dem Nintendo 3DS erzählt. Die Geschichte ist die Gleiche, die Level und der Grafikstil sind neu. 'Mario & Luigi-Serie' 'Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit' Im zweiten Teil der Mario und Luigi Serie ist Baby Luigi auch ein spielbarer Charakter. Die Brüder Baby Mario und Baby Luigi müssen am Anfang des Spiels ihre älteren Versionen Mario und Luigi retten, die mit einer Zeitmaschine in die Zeit ihrer Kindheit zurückgereist sind, um Prinzessin Peach zu retten. Zu viert geht ihr Abenteuer auf dem Nintendo DS weiter. Die Babys und ihre älteren Versionen müssen zusammenarbeiten, um die Prinzessin zu retten. So müssen Mario und Luigi beispielsweise die Babys auf ihre Schultern nehmen, um sie auf Vorsprünge zu werfen, die sie alleine nicht erreichen könnten. Dort können die Babys durch Drücken von Schaltern Mario und Luigi den Weg bauen.thumb|Baby Mario und Baby Luigi Mario Kart-Serie Mario Kart: Double Dash!! thumb|Baby Luigi und [[Baby Mario in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!.]] Baby Luigi bestreitet zusammen mit Baby Mario die Rennen in Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Entweder im Dudu-Buggy oder im Dada-Buggy. Er zählt zur Gewichtsklasse Leicht. Wie sein Bruder hat auch er als sein Spezial-Item den Kettenhund. Neben einem eigenen Fahrzeug besitzt Baby Luigi eine eigene Strecke, Sorbet-Land und mit Baby Mario den Baby Park, die kürzeste Strecke im Spiel. Mario Kart Wii Man muss 8 Expertengeister freischalten oder 3.150 Rennen fahren, um ihn freizuschalten. Erneut ist er ein Leichtgewicht. Auch hier heißt seine Strecke Sorbet-Land, diese ist aber eine Retrostrecke aus Mario Kart 64 und nicht die Strecke aus Mario Kart: Double Dash!!. Mario Kart 8 In Mario Kart 8 ist Baby Luigi wieder ein von Beginn an spielbarer Charakter. Wie die anderen Babys ist er ein Leichtgewicht. Mario Kart Tour Auch in Mario Kart Tour ist Baby Luigi fahrbar. Galerie Datei:MnL2 BabyLuigi.jpg|Artwork aus Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Datei:Baby Luigi & Luigi.jpg|Artwork von Luigi, der Baby Luigi auf dem Rücken trägt MSS Artwork Baby Luigi.png|Artwork aus Mario Super Sluggers Datei:MKW Artwork Baby Luigi.png|Artwork aus Mario Kart Wii MK8 Artwork Baby Luigi.png|Artwork aus Mario Kart 8 Zitate * "Checkered flaggie for Weegee! Woo!" – Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * "Uh-oh, Baby Weegee time! " – Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * "Baby Weegee number not one." – Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * "Baby on the Blue Team!" – Mario Kart Wii * "Mama!" – Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit * "Thank you very much!" – Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit * "Let-a go!" – Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit * "Malleo!" – Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit * "Go Red Team!" – Mario Kart Wii * "Baby Weegee" – Mario Kart Wii * "Oh Yeah, Baby Weegie Win, Woo-hoo!" – Mario Kart Wii Trivia *Baby Luigi kam in Mario Kart DS und Mario Kart 7 nicht vor, in den Teilen Mario Kart Wii, Mario Kart Double Dash und Mario Kart 8 jedoch schon. Also kam er bisher kein Mal als Fahrer auf einem Handheld vor. *Der erwachsene Luigi kann sich scheinbar nicht daran erinnern, dass, als er ein Baby war den erwachsenen Luigi, also sich selbst, getroffen hat. Name in anderen Sprachen fr:Bébé Luigi it:Baby Luigi pl:Baby Luigi es:Bebé Luigi en:Baby Luigi nl:Baby Luigi pt-br:Baby Luigi da:Baby Luigi no:Baby Luigi Kategorie:Charakter aus Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island Kategorie:Charakter aus Yoshi Touch & Go Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario & Luigi: Zusammen durch die Zeit Kategorie:Fahrer aus Mario Kart: Double Dash!! Kategorie:Charakter aus Yoshi's Island DS Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Kart Wii Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Super Sluggers Kategorie:Charakter aus Mario Superstar Baseball Kategorie:Baby Kategorie:Fahrer aus Mario Kart Wii Kategorie:Fahrer aus Mario Kart 8 Kategorie:Charakter aus Yoshi's New Island Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Spielbarer Charakter Kategorie:Hauptcharakter Kategorie:Fahrer in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe Kategorie:Fahrer in Mario Kart Tour